5 boys, 1 band, Going in One Direction
by kevin-the-bird-onedirectioner2
Summary: So, this is my story. I work on it everyday, I hope you enjoy it! xx -Allana Malik


**Chapter 1**

I woke up that morning to the smell of the fresh salt water that awaited me for this wonderful day. I always have this thing for when I first wake up I go and take a swim. It wasn't hard to do every morning. Most people thought I was nuts for going swimming at 6:30 in the morning on most days. It didn't bother me, until today. I woke up this morning at the same time as usual. Got my bikini on, ate something small, brushed my white enough teeth, grabbed my towel and headed out the door. The air was warm as if it was summer time in California when it was only Florida. It was different, but I didn't let it bother me. When I got to my usual spot, which is about 20 feet away from the water, I noticed a boy about my age at least 10 feet from where I placed my stuff. The only thing I can think is, "What on earth is he thinking?" When I should be thinking the same thing to myself. I just ignore him and jog to the water. I'm about 5ft away from splashing when I hear him yell from behind me. I jump a little from his thick, loud Indian accent. All I can make out from where I stand that he is yelling through his iPhone saying, "What do you mean were stuck here for 5 months? Are you kidding me? Were only 7 months from a tour and were stuck here for 5 months? Whatever!" He screams in the phone and hangs up. "A tour?" I think to myself. Just then I hear myself yell to him. "Don't you know Florida?" I say harshly like I just got over a cold. "Yeah, I meant Florida." "It seemed like you didn't even know where you were at." "Well I do. Not to be rude, but do I know you?" I laugh softly by his silly questions. "Probably not. Sorry to bother you. Have a nice day, sir." I say then turned around and headed off to the water as I did before. Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and scared me. I gasped by being touched by a stranger. When I saw his face I sighed and yelled. "Don't scare me like that!" All he said is, "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, uhm can I ask for your name? I'll add you on my Facebook or Twitter. Maybe even both!" I just stand there, unsure what to say. I made contact with his eyes. I didn't bother to see the color of his eyes, before now. They were a deep brown as if it was a deep chocolate. His hair was also the same, but it looked like it had been attacked by 3 bottles of hair gel, 1 bottle of leave in conditioner, and 2 cans of hairspray. "They call me Jane, but it's actually Janie." He laughed a little and I hit him softly in the arm. "What's wrong with it?" he settles down, but he still has that smirk on his face. "You have any better? Let's hear it!" I scream to where it wakes a few people. "Shhh! You don't want to cause a commotion. Oh, and it's Zayn Malik." "Zayn.. Nice name. It's better than Janie." Zayn laughs and grins. "Well, Janie, it's been a pleasure talking to you. Here's my number. Call me or text so we can talk sometime?" Zayn says while writing down his number on a piece of paper and hands it to me. I accept it and he shakes my hand goodbye, then heads off to his house. Which is about 3 doors from mine. When he leaves, I get this tingly feeling that goes from my spine to my stomach. I didn't know what it was and just ignored it. Before I knew it, I was at my house without taking my normal swim. Just then, there was a knock at my door and it was 5 boys, with Zayn amongst them known as a boy band called One Direction.

**Chapter 2**

I'm a little surprised by all these boys at my front door. I can react by only laughing. Then right when I'm about done laughing, a boy with blonde hair starts laughing too, and it gets all 5 boys laughing. We all stand there, in front of my door, laughing our heads off for no reason at all. Finally, we settle down and I asked if they would care to come inside for some cookies and milk. Of course they say yes, especially the blonde who jumped up and don when he heard the word cookies. I showed them all to the living room and set them on the couch. As they got situated, I went to the kitchen and grabbed the thing of oreos and poured 5 glasses of milk so they could dunk their cookies in milk. It was a little hard to carry, but I managed to carry it to the living room where the boys were goofing off, some probably texting their girlfriends, and tweeting too. "Food!" I yell, and it gets the blonde boys attention. He darts right over and takes a glass, a some cookies and starts eating right away. I put the other 4 glasses of milk in front of each boy and put the oreos in the middle of the table, but I saved Zayn's cup for last. Just as I sat down, I heard the blonde say something. "Thanks for the food. By the way, my name is Naill." "Naill, it's nice to meet you. My name is Janie, but you can call me Jane, for short." I can hear Zayn laugh again. I turn to him and kicked his to where he stopped and smiled. "Whoa, is Zayn trying to flirt?" Zayn blushes and I turn to the brown headed boy who's hair looks like it's been outside a window for a little too long. He also has a thick British accent that mostly every boy has besides Zayn and Naill. Zayn has a Indian kind of accent and Naill has a Irish accent. I find it quite extraordinary. "Oh, yeah my names Liam. Just to let you know." "Oh, lovely name you got there Liam. As you know my name is Janie. Just call me Jane for short." While hearing myself talk I didn't hear Zayn laugh like usual. "What? You're not going to laugh anymore?" Zayn smiles and stands up. "Well, I wanted to introduce everyone else." Zayn goes over to another brown haired boy, but he has straighter hair then the rest of them. "This is Louis." Zayn says pointing to Louis. "Nice to meet you, Jane." I can feel my cheeks blush. Louis also has a British accent, but his voice is a little high pitched. Zayn walks over to the last boy on the couch, who has his Blackberry out, probably tweeting. "And this is Harry." Zayn points to Harrys head and it gets Harry's attention. "Oh, hey Jane." I nod and smile. "Hello Harry." Harry smiles and gets off the couch. Harry takes off his shoes and lays on the couch with his phone on his chest. "Your couch is very comfortable." Harry says with his eyes closed. I laugh softly, and smile. "Well, that's nice to know." Harry chuckles and leans up to meet eyes with me. I see that Harry has whisky colored eyes. They were quite extraordinary. I break the stare and turn to Zayn. "Well, what should we do next?" I ask all of them. "We can't do much. We'll all be mobbed." Says Naill. I give them that 'What the hell are you talking about?' look. "The fans will follow us and we'll be stuck wherever we end up." Louis says. I raise my eyebrows at Louis. "Fine. I can go to McDonalds by myself then." By my words Naill stands up automatically. "I'll drive!" Naill says grabbing the car keys. Zayn shrugs, "Oh, why not. We have the money." I laugh and grab my jacket, shoes, and purse. We all get in the car and I sit in the passenger seat with Zayn driving. This has been good so far.

**Chapter 3**

Oh my gosh. How the funny the boys are. On our way to McDonalds. Zayn turned on the radio and a song that sounded very familiar. The song was, "What Makes You Beautiful." Liam started out at the beginning. Then Harry sings his part. They all sing. At Zayn's part he looks at me the whole time his part goes for, I look out the window and blushed. I have never had 5 boys my age sing such a song to me before. It made me feel special on the inside. By the time the song ended, we have reached McDonalds and Naill already knew what he wanted. Naill ordered 2 Big Macs, 1 Large French Fry, and a large Oreo McFlurry. Naill was slightly embarrassed by all the food he ordered but he didn't care what people thought. Louis ordered a chicken sandwich, and a medium Pepsi. Liam ordered the Big Mac meal and an ice cream cone. Harry of course was being childish and got the 6 piece chicken nugget meal. Zayn.. got probably the healthiest thing on there. Zayn got the chicken salad with a Italian dressing to go with it and a small ice tea. I'm a little inspired, and ordered the chicken ranch snack wrap and a small orange juice. I can see Zayn is impressed and whispers in my ear, "Good choice." His voice went down my spine and goes back up and I feel goose bumps on my arms and legs. I have never felt like this before. It was different, but I like it a lot. I just smile softly and nod. We pay for the food, and drive off to their house instead of mine. I roll down my window and let the wind blow in my face. My dark brown hair flows back behind the seat. I can feel a pull at my hair and turn around in my seat to see Harry laughing, "What are you laughing at?" I ask, raising my eye brow. "Oh, just the softness of your hair is all." Harry says still laughing. I laugh and feel the top of my head It is soft. "Oh gosh, it is!" All the boys laugh now. I smile and laugh too. Zayn puts his hand on my head and strokes my hair. I close my eyes and smile. He accidently touches my lips and put his hand back on the wheel. I get that tingly feeling back in my stomach. I just ignore it like I always do and smile. When we reach the boys' house, Zayn turns off the car and opens my door for me. I blush and smile. "Well, why thank you, Zayn!" Zayn smiles and nods. "No problem. Just being my generous self." I laugh softly. "I'm hungry. Let's go in and eat!" I run to the door and open it up. There were posters of them on the walls. They have a red velvet couch and a flat screen TV, an Xbox 360, Wii, and a play station. Their kitchen was white with some green cabinets. I stop from where I was at in their hallway. "What's wrong?" Louis asks. I stare out the sliding glass door that leads to the beach. I see the spot where I met Zayn this morning. Just then, I remember a bad memory that happened in that spot too. I run to the door and open it. The warm breeze runs through my hair while I run to the water, I stop about 5 feet away from the water. I kneel down in the sand and begin to sob. The boys put the food on the table, and ran after me. Zayn was the first to reach me. "What's wrong?" Zayn asked while he put his arms around me, and held me. "This spot." I say quietly. Naill and the rest of the band are now around me, listening to what I have to say. "What happened in this spot?" Zayn asks. "My sister. We were here a year ago. She was out in the water with her boyfriend one night. It's a rule not to be out at night, because the sharks will attack. Well, she didn't are what I thought. That night, she got attacked by a shark. Her boyfriend didn't even help me. He left right when it happened. The next day she died from the shark, and loss of blood. I'm sobbing even more now. Naill comes and hugs me. Louis, Liam, and Harry are almost in tears. Zayn is holding me close to his chest, stroking my head trying to comfort me. About five minutes later, I stopped crying. I stand up and hug Zayn tightly. "Thank you, for helping me." I whispered in his ear. He hugs back. "No problem, beautiful." I smile and let go. "Let's go eat now." I say leading them into the house. I haven't even noticed until we get to the door that I was holding Zayn's hand. I blush, let go and head into the house. I really don't know what to think about my relationship anymore. But this moment, I know I won't have heartbreak. I know, I have found a true gentleman.


End file.
